An Unbreakable Bond
by xMegx
Summary: Emalia White and Sirius Black, they used to be the best of friends, until two years ago he left. What happens when Emalia turns up at Hogwarts, scarred from her past and her powers weakened? What happened that only Sirius can help fix?


**Story Summary**

Emalia White and Sirius Black, they used to be the best of friends, until two years ago he left. What happens when Emalia turns up at Hogwarts, scarred from her past and her powers weakened? What happened that only Sirius can help fix? And why does James despise her?

Chapter 1

I closed the door behind me as I strung my bag over my shoulders. I walked away from the house I had known as my home. The happy memories that each room was once bestowed with were no long present. The house was now a place of fear, a place of dread; it was this house that now held my worst nightmares, my darkest secrets, my deepest fears, and now my past.

I stepped out onto the cobble stone street. Each step I took, I took towards my future. Darkness had enveloped the city and my way was lit by only the rays the majestic moon. I looked at the glowing moon, knowing that somewhere, someplace he was looking at the same moon.

The last two years were the worst of my life. Two years ago I lost the person closest to me. He left me , with no one to talk to and no one to keep me sane, with no one to help me after my parents harsh beatings. He left with a goodbye, but I can't really blame him for running away, I only wish that I had joined him. In the last two years I had seen more horror, and felt more pain than anyone should have to endure. I was 8 when my parents found out that I didn't agree with their views that muggles and mudbloods should be exterminated the tried to beat some sense into me, Sirius was always there to clean me up, to reassure me. The only other person I could cont on was my older brother, but like Sirius he too left. I will remember that date for the rest of my life. My parents horrid beatings I could handle, but that night they turned to the Cruciatus Curse time and time again, it was like being stabbed my a thousand knives. They tortured me to the brink of insanity. For the mistakes my brother made, but again I do not blame him. What they hadn't realised was that with each new wave of pain my powers grew weaker. Ever since we were young Sirius and I have had the power to control the element, I myself specialise in storms, thunder, lightning. Our parents had no idea of this power, of what we could do, but now I think what good is it having these powers I when I cant even protect myself. Oh I wished I could attack them, by my powers would not let me attack, for I have only been trained (by myself) to use them for good.

I had been planning for weeks to leave that wretched place. I could now no longer stay in that place of pain, and tonight I set out with one thing on my mind, to find my best friend, Sirius Black. With my powers so badly weakened he was the only one that could help me now.

I knew where to find him and when, the only problem was getting there. Today was the 25th of August I had a week to contact Albus Dumbledore and enrol into Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

SIRIUS' POV

I sat on the window sill looking out at the night sky. I sit here thinking of her, it had been two years since I heard her voice or felt her touch, I sometimes wish I hadn't left her. The last few weeks my guilt has been getting worse for the dreams that plague my sleep, seem so real, I can hear her crying, begging for help and mercy, I reach out to her, yet cannot help. I wake up in the mornings, tears on my face, dreading the day to come, for I know it will be one more day that I miss her. I was not only my sleep that was suffering, I haven't used my powers for over a year, I can not bring myself to, for every time I do it reminds my that she is not beside me, I know my friends have noticed how withdrawn I have been the last few weeks, but every thing I do somehow reminds me of those horrid dreams. I cant even laugh, for when I do I wonder when was the last time she laughed. She had the sweetest laugh, so melodic, it sounded like a finely tuned instrument.

I have tried to send her letters, but they all are returned unopened. I left her with the protection of her brother, I try to kid myself that he is still looking after her, but what 23 year old man would stay with a family, that are our worst nightmears. I remember the look in her eyes when I told her that this was goodbye, she begged me not to go, but I just shook my head and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before leaving. I look out into the night sky hoping that somewhere, somehow, she is safe and looking up onto the same moon. I'm falling into memories of her, of the things we used to do, I just sit here wondering if she would remember me if we were to meet again.

Tomorrow is the 1st of September. Tomorrow I will be getting on the train, and letting another year pass by without Emalia.


End file.
